Tender Trap
by SCEWT
Summary: Based on the Frank Sinatra song and movie 'The Tender Trap'. Mulder is coming to the realisation the he truly is in love with Scully. MSR. Tiny bit fluff but not complete fluff! Please read and review chaps and don't forget to enjooooyyyy!


**This is one of my good old song-fics based on the Frank Sinatra song and movie 'The Tender Trap". This one is a little bit fluffier than my other stories and it's the first one thats fully for a Mulder and Scully LOVE relationship! It's also a bit funnier so yeah. hope I havent given away too much and I hope you all enjoy! R&R!**

**Kat.**

* * *

Mulder glanced around the office, making sure that he was completely alone. Check. He checked his watch to make sure it was after midnight. Check. He reached out towards the TV, which was of course strictly for case work, and switched on one of his favorite channels to see if anything good was on. Check. He was in luck! It was an absolute classic, and a personal favorite – 'Space Virgins from the Planet Sex'. He shuffled down comfortably is his large, wooden chair and prepared himself for an all too familiar ride into the depths of the universe and the depths of…

Scully came skidding through the doors and crashed into the only desk in the small room. Mulder got such a fright that he almost fell off his chair backwards.

"Scully!..." he said, almost yelling as he realised what was on the TV behind him. He went to hit the off button, but then noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever, had she even heard him? He muted the television anyway.

"Scully?" he asked again sheepishly.

She looked up, acknowledging his presence momentarily, then looked down again and continued to stuff various documents and case files into her briefcase.

"Erm…what's wrong? And why are you here so late?" he felt like an idiot with all these questions, especially because she obviously wasn't in the mood for any questions and she might explode and bight his head off at any moment.

"Nothing's wrong Mulder! I've just been in all night; I had to do five autopsies!"

She waited for Mulder to say something sympathetic. He remained still and silent, just hoping that her eyes didn't wonder over to the now muted 'Space Virgins from the Planet Sex'.

She continued on, 'Five, Mulder. Five!" Mulder wasn't sure what he was supposed to be saying here, "gee, that's gotta be tough. Hey at least you come highly recommended…" She glared at him; he must have said the wrong thing again. In an attempt to change the subject he asked her what was the rush to get home.

"Mulder! Have you listened to anything I've been saying all day?"

"Umm – yes. I mean no. Yes?"

"I told you at least four times that there is a movie I want to watch on tonight!"

Maybe Scully wanted to watch Space Virgins too? Thought Mulder, then it hit him what an idiotic idea that was.

" It's the special edition of Carrie and I've been looking forward to it all week!"

"Oh ok, well sorry. I hope you get home in time."

She gave him another nasty look as she finished stuffing her papers into her bag and stormed out of the office without another word.

Mulder was completely dumbstruck about everything that had just happened. One minute he was getting ready to watch an excellent movie, and three minutes later he needed to go change his pants. Wiping a stray bead of sweat of his tanned brow he kicked his shoes off and muttered something about it being 'that time of the month' under his breath, just incase Scully was using her super human powers to listen in on him.

He turned his movie back up to full volume. Damn he'd missed the opening scene! That was his favorite scene, it began with the leader of the Space Virgin's lading in the Playboy mansion and then she –

"Mulder! What are you watching?" called out Scully's voice from behind him. She was back! He jumped out of his chair and squealed like a little girl and turning red as a beetroot as he looked down at the reasonably sized lump in his pants. The two just stood there staring at each other, listening to the extremely undignified sound effects emanating from the television. Mulder reached out slowly to grab a folder from the desk and place it in front of him. There was a peculiar look in his partner's eyes and she looked from him, to the TV, to the folder he was holding and back up to his face again. This was it – he's always imagined dying with Scully at his side, but he'd never imagined it would be her that killed him! He closed his eyes and readied himself for the oncoming storm.

But instead of the tirade of abuse that Mulder had expected, Scully began to laugh. Mulder opened one eye slowly and watched as a smile spread across her beautiful red, laughing lips. He couldn't help but to laugh a little himself, after all it was probably a very funny situation. He just wished it wasn't him holding the folder, and some other shmuck that they could both have a good laugh at. He sighed with relife all the same.

'Honestly Mulder, sometimes I worry about you" she laughed. She began to walk towards him. Mulder shifted uncomfortably, what was she doing? But she just kept on walking towards him, her slender hips swaying sexily. Mulder got a little excited. She slowly reached out her hand towards him. He was about to throw the folder aside and expose all his glory when…her hands grasped around her car keys.

"Sorry I forgot my keys" she smiled completely unawares of Mulder's previous intentions.

Mulder turned redder than he had ever gone before, and hoped that Scully couldn't feel the burning heat radiating off his face as she stood next to him. She turned and as she exited the room she called out, "good night Agent Mulder, enjoy your movie!" Mulder hit himself hard over the head, "yeah you too!"

**_You see a pair of laughing eyes  
And suddenly your sighing sighs  
Youre thinking nothings wrong  
You string along, boy, then snap!_**

Those eyes, those sighs, they're part of the tender trap!


End file.
